Spotty's One-shot Cheese- I mean storybook!
by Sparrowfeather of Riverclan
Summary: Ok, since I am giving my other 2 stories up for adoption (see the hop of a cricket) I have decided that one shots would be easier to come up with! I got my idea from IWalkblindlyintotheshadows (Stupididiotgirl- I mean Storygirl, should know who I am talking about) so credit for the concept goes to them. I don't own warriors!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey hey hey! If you're wondering why I am starting ANOTHER random story, then you obviously have not read chapter 3 of my second random story,** **The Hop of a Cricket.**

 **But, never fear! It isn't that hard, while you go do that I will even wait on you! *sits on random couch* hmmm hmm hmm hmmmmm...**

 **you're back? Already? Great! Now you can VOLUNTEER!**

 **I'm jking! I mean if you want to go ahead, just don't let me pressure you *gives you a death stare***

 **Ok, ok. I'm done! Anyways, this RANDOM story is a safe, caring place where you can relive your greatest memories...**

 **Whoa Whoa Whoa, who put the Atlantis brochure on top of my script?!**

ugh, **what I MEANT to say was that this is somewhere you can submit story ideas, have them published, and even get credit for them. No appointment needed!**

 **That was weird**

 **aaaaaaaanways, I hope you guys are exited to submit story ideas!**

 **some story content so this doesn't get reported:**

 _Pain gripped her rear like a needle hand. All she had wanted to do was sit down to teach her class. She gasps as the pain becomes extreme._

 _In an effort to cease the flame flaring from her fanny, she stands up. Not helping._ She _frantically rubs the spot of flaming pain. Nada. Turning around to face the class, she see two boys snickering in the corner of the cold damp room. Suddenly, she realizes what has happened._

 _She just got pranked._

 **Lol, I hope you guys enjoyed my short story about a teacher getting a pin in her chair ? ﾟﾘﾂ** **? ﾟﾘﾂ** **? ﾟﾘﾂ** **all dramatic until the truth surfaces and it is super wimpy sounding ? hope you leave story ideas for me!**

 **I dont own Warriors, only the longing and wanting and wishing that I did.**

 **SPOTTY OUT**


	2. Chapter 2: My Hero

**Hey guys! I am sorry for the long wait. I went on a vacation to Wisconsin all week last week! That is where I wrote this chapter, because I finally got a journal to write in, so that is my explanation! ON WITH THE STORY!**

My Hero

Foxtail was certainly one of the most talked about cats in all of the four clans, Forestclan, Mountainclan, Moorclan, and Waveclan. Not always in a good way, though. In fact, mostly bad things came out of the mouths of clan cats when they talked about the red tom with a white chest and paws. But, no one ever wanted to see his side of the story.

 _Foxtail P.O.V_

Morning sunlight streamed through the holes in the roof of the warriors den. A whippoorwill sang its majestic bird song into the forest, waking it up and getting everyone to start the day. I got up and arched my back, stretching out a purrrrrr as long as it could go. Then, I step out of my nest, over senior warrior Stoneheart and newly welcomed Leaftail to get to the entrance of the cool, leaf-bare chilled den. once there, I sigh. These are my favorite times of the season cycle. Not quite leaf-bare, but long past Leaf-fall and New-leaf. Cool, but not cold. Days wavering in the median between long and short, just right for me.

A gentle breeze carries a small robin feather onto my small, pink nose. I shake it off, in the process looking t my left to see three tiny kits scurrying up to me.

There was Morningkit, a white tabby she cat with golden patches and sea green eyes, Honeykit, a golden tabby she cat with white paws and a tail tip and dark blue eyes, and Duckkit, only tom, who was a golden tom with darker brown tabby lines and light amber eyes. He was the runt, but had more jokes to crack than anyone in the clan. The kits slid to an abrupt stop before me, the feather now at my feet.

" P-please don't hurt me, amazing, strong warriors of F-forestclan!" I fake pleaded, a look of horror displayed across my white muzzle. The kits caught on quickly, little smirks spreading aross their tiny kit-faces. Morningkit was the first to respond.

"Well well _well._ Look what we have here! A _rouge._ " She said the word 'rouge' as if it were bile in her mouth. "What're we going to do with him, Honey...berry?" She quickly gave Honeykit a fake warrior name, Duckkit was next, "What about you, Duck...uh...quack?" I almost laughed.

Duckkit was the runt _and_ the only tom, so I made him a legand to make him feel better.

"O-oh n-no!" I 'whimpered', "n-not the legendary D-D-D-Duckquack!" I crouched lower, pretending to cower beneath them. which was hard, considering they were each a staggering three moons old.

"Yes!" Duckkit exclaimed proudly, puffing out his tiny kit-chest. "Tis I, legendary Duckquack! Savior of clans! Rescuer of kits! Killer of Butterflies!" It was sooooo hard not to ROFL. His small light amber eyes shone with pride as he gloated in his very own glory.

Now it was Honeykit's turn to jabber.

"HMmmmmmmmm... _I_ think we should put him in a _time out!_ " she said seriously

Morningkit liked that idea. The kits led me to the nursery, where they guarded me in the corner.

STORY TIME!

In the corner opposite me, Two glaring figures sat. ugh. Accornkit and Snailkit. The two oldest kits in the nursery, both almost 7 moons. Their apprenticeship had been set back because the two kits, back when they were only 4 or 5 moons, had decided to sneak out f camp and wander onto Waveclan territory. Once there, they managed to catch two baby rabbits and, I have no clue how, but six. freaking. minnows, Don't ask. But that's not even the worst part. The kits had decided to loudly gossip about how our clan should start a war with Waveclan, since waveclan were 'weak' and 'overly proud' (exact quotes).

Obviously, that made Waveclan absolutely furious. Like, so mad that they were still fuming when we (me, Cherrytail, Stoneheart, and Blossomclaw) Got to their camp to get the kits. They all ganged up on us and told us that what the kits did was too extreme t simply be punished and taken home. Waveclan wanted to force the kits to catch as much prey as they stole from Waveclan territory, but from _our_ territory, Forestclan territory.

But that's not all.

Waveclan also suggested that the 2 _kits,_ barely 5 moons old, stay in their dumb camp!

Mmm mmm, aint NO WAY dat happenin on mah watch. UH UH!

I slunk away from the huge crowd, lucky that they were so buisy being mad at us to notice me leaving, and hid behind their warrior's den, where I legit did a double-take.

Their nests... they were just reeds! No soft, plush moss, no tiny bramble bits to line them and keep them together, just _reeds_. Tied together with the flexible stem- tips of the bushes that lined portions of the edge of their lake (which was prettymuch a large, overflowed pond.). No wonder their warriors are so grumpy! Not the point. I continued on, past their nursery (empty) and to the entrance of their medicine den, where I did another legit double take.

The 2 _KITS_ were tied _together_ with _kelp!_ WTSC?!

I go inside carefully, coast is clear. Time to m0ve! (see mah fancay letter skilz)

I sneak over to the kits, they can see it is me by now. I start chewing, the kelp is surprisingly tough! eventually, we start to head up an emergency tunnel that was poorly hidden behind a huge stack of some sort of herbs, a tunnel used for floods. it was a tight squeeze! The tunnel was, like, a tail-length across and two tail-lengths high. Okay, not too bad. We started to hear a commotion going on below us as we began to exit the tunnel. We looked across the length of the island and saw our clanmates hurrying across the sand bordering the edge of the Waveclan 'lake' (really more of an overflowed pond…)

Running at full speed, me, Snailkit, and Accornkit all joined Stoneheart, Cherrytail, and Blossomclaw. I look back, making sure that the kits were both there running behind us, and my stomach sunk. Snailkit was gone. I skidded to an abrupt stop, sand flew everywhere as I searched frantically for the little gray tom. Blossomclaw spotted him and pointed him out. And that's when my instincts kicked in.

I flung myself, white belly first, into the murky water. Not my best idea. Ignoring the sting, I open my eyes. Also not my best idea. Whoo baybeh! (more fancay lettah skeelz) That hurt like the dickens! Luckily, as soon as I was about to close my eyes, I saw the sinking figure of snailkit.

I thrashed my paws in a desperate attempt to get to the kit in time. Of course, he just _had_ to fall into the deepest part of the 'lake'. Starclan HELP!

I felt around for him, my sharp claws (yeah, I work out) snagging onto his tiny kit tail. I instinctively let out some air bubbles, to see which way was up. I swam upwards as best I could, throwing Snailkit as far upshore as possible (I apparently don't know how to kit). As I looked up with weakness and unconsciousness threatening to pull me back in, I saw where Snailkit had fallen in. There was just a random sloped sandbank! Using the last bit of energy I had left, not very much, I pulled myself out of the water fully, my pelt seeming to weigh as much as a badger. Dark spots clouded my visin, and I could hear the worried shouts of my clanmates before I flopped onto the sand, effectively passing out.

TAH MOST EPICALEST LINE BREAK EVER!

I woke up, thrashing from the nightmare I just had, to see our leader, Finchstar, and Poppyseed and Fuzzyleaf, our two medicine cats. How did i…?

I look to my left, and see Snailkit and his mother, Frostpetal, curled up in a slightly larger nest. His fur was matted and half-wet, and he was twitching in his sleep, his mother doing the same. I sigh.. I could be proud of this.

END OF STORY TIME L

So, here we are now. That's why the kits are so mad all the time.

I glared back at them. But only to myself. I didn't need to be caught glaring at kits.

But then I see Snailkit, the bigger one (you thought he was smaller, jokes on you),get up and start walking towards me, where he sits down in front of me.

He says something I'll never forget.

"Don't let people think bad of you, you did a pretty awesome thing. It's ok if you're not my mentor ( he's been begging me and Finchstar, his dad) Because no matter what, you'll always be my hero."

 **Well, there we go ladies and Gents! I am once again sorry, it took me two days to type this out because I wasn't happy with the original plot (and I'm still not completely happy with this one) But I want you guys to Quote your favorite part of this chapter in a review! I mean, if you want to, of course. But I would greatly appreciate it if you would. Until next time!**

 **SPOTTY OUT! XD**


End file.
